


Spoken For

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crack, Enochian rib carvings, Humor, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently, the Enochian on Dean's ribs doesn't say exactly what he thinks it does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> For moonlettuce's stocking. I stole the summary directly from her gift round up post. :)

Dean knew she was an angel the moment she made eye contact across the bar. She was 5'11" of blonde bombshell in a short black dress and bright red heels, and Dean did not like the predatory look in her eyes one bit.

Well, maybe a little bit.

Dean sighed as she zeroed in on him and made her way across the room, her hips swaying in a way that said she was very comfortable with her vessel and the sexual appeal of it.

"Hello, gorgeous," she cooed, voice low and sultry as she made herself at home on the barstool next to him.

Dean sighed again. What was he, angel catnip? "What do you want?" he asked, hoping his natural rudeness would warn the angel off of him.

Instead she laughed musically. "Oh, I think you know what…" The angel stopped abruptly as Dean turned away from the bar to face her fully.

At first Dean was happy to see that his forbidding glare was finally having an effect on at least one angel, but then he saw that she wasn't even looking at his face. Instead her eyes were focused on his chest, her lips moving silently as if she was reading something to herself.

"Oh!" She said suddenly, a blush spreading prettily across her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were engaged."

Dean stared at her, jaw dropped open in surprise. "Engaged?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes, sorry. I couldn't see the seals before, or I never would have…" The nameless angel was nodding and laughing nervously. "Give my best to Castiel, will you? Or you know, don't mention this incident at all?"

She disappeared before he could respond, showing no concern for the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded bar. Dean stared at the spot where she had been sitting and pressed a hand absently over his Enochian-carved ribs.

"Engaged, huh?" he said to himself, a slow smile working its way across his face. It looked like Cas had some explaining to do.


End file.
